


Glitter. Everywhere.

by Joshadowss



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Glitter, M/M, Malec, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshadowss/pseuds/Joshadowss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has gotten into a slight disagreement with his sister so he sets of to see his extravagant boyfriend Magnus bane, a one shot involving a cat, alec and a lot of glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter. Everywhere.

It was a dark night alike any other the cold air cast itself upon a rather gloomy looking eighteen year Old’s face as he trudged through the streets of New York, he was beyond irritated at the moment. The cause of the irritation was the large argument that had ensued inside the institute earlier that evening, in Alec's eyes his sister was far too dramatic for her own good, he loved Isabelle like any sibling would. But sometimes she took things way too far. He had merely suggested that her skirt was a little short that day. He let out a short sigh wandering on down the streets as he grumbled under his breath. It was cold out but Alec didn’t seem to mind this, maybe it was because of all the time he had spent outside during these few years of his life chasing down demons making sure Jace did not do something that would be undoubtedly stupid, sometimes he missed how everything was before, before clary had appeared. The blue eyed boy did not hate her, no; she didn’t deserve to be hated. Alec would always remain wary of the girl despite the amount of times she had helped them all. Although Alec did have a reason for him to wish that everything stayed the same from now on, this brought a smile to his lips as he gently traced the alliance rune on his forearm. This reason was a certain eccentric warlock he called a boyfriend.  
Alec had lost track of where he was walking too for a while now, but he trusted his feet to lead him to somewhere he knew. In a few moments he was met with the large door of Magnus’s house, Alec felt a certain sense of home in the place despite its ever changing interior. His blue eyes scanned the polished wood over before knocking on the door the slight smile from earlier appearing on his lips once again. From inside several muffled meows sounded followed by the sound of footsteps.  
Alec took a step back as the door swung open revealing Magnus in all his cat-eyed glory. The warlock had been wearing rather disgruntled expression as he opened the door but this soon changed as he laid eyes upon Alec his mouth quirking up into a smile. “Ah, this is an unexpected visit Alec” Magnus commented, it was obvious the warlock had either been expecting Alec or he was pleased by his visit. “I’m sure you are not surprised” Alec mumbled his neck tinged red slightly. Alec looked his boyfriend up and down today he was wearing a pink shirt that read ‘I make magic happen’ across the front, this was paired with a pair of lime green boxer shorts and some sandals. It was nice to see some things would never change.  
Magnus reached forwards and grasped Alec’s hand pulling him inside the warm house, today it resembled a modern apartment this design seemed to be one of the favourites for the month. Alec let out a slight squeak as he was yanked inside the door being closed swiftly behind him. He took in the apartment for a moment as the warlock fussed with the door cursing in some odd language he didn’t understand; this was not unusual for him.  
Magnus turned to his blue-eyed boyfriend a grin spreading onto his lips, his eyes where extraordinary bright today Alec noted a grin of his own spreading onto his lips. “I couldn’t have you waiting out in the cold” He commented wandering further into the apartment styled living space. There was a slight thud as a small cat leapt from the railing of the stairs to greet Alec twisting in and out of Alec’s legs letting out a small meow Alec had grown fond of the small thing over his few visits. Magnus had disappeared off into the kitchen which was shown by the large bang of a cupboard being opened and the clink of glasses. This had become some form of routine for them. Alec lent down to scratch the ears of the small but persistent cat. He then straightened up and moved over to a sofa throwing himself down on it and making himself at home arms placed behind his head.  
After a few moments Magnus reappeared with two glasses filled with an orange looking drink, as Magnus moved the lights of the room caught the specks of glitter scattered across Magnus’s face causing Alec to wonder how much make up Magnus was actually wearing, and how long it took for him to put it on, not that it bothered him of course. He was jerked out of his dreamlike state as a weight descended onto his stomach.  
“So, how’s my favourite, reckless nefilium?” The warlock questioned a lilt of amusement in his voice as he looked down at him; his face which was frozen at the age of nineteen never got old for Alec to see his lips turned up into a smile, which was one of the many things Alec loved about Magnus. He could actually make him smile.  
“Ah the usual, just happy to see you. Although I would like to be able to breath again” He replied his blue eyes dancing as they focused on Magnus, he meant the world to him but at the moment he was making it hard to breath. The warlock made a slight grunt as he slid off of Alec settling down on the floor in front of him holding two drinks in his hands.  
“I don’t weigh that much!” Magnus said with a grumble holding a drink out to Alec as he sat upright. Alec took the drink letting out a light laugh. “If you say so” He replied a surprisingly cheeky look in his eyes as he sipped the drink.  
“Don’t try to toy with me Alec I can see right through you” Magnus announced tapping his nose this was accompanied by a wink. Magnus was very rarely serious around Alec anymore although he still feared the heartbreak that could come with being with him, this is why he kept the past in the past and left it like that.  
The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes playfully taking yet another sip of his drink “Of course you can~” he spoke in a disbelieving tone. Magnus slowly set his drink down and then slipped Alec’s drink out of his hands too. The shadowhunter raised an eyebrow as he did so “Magnus?” He spoke in a questioning tone as Magnus lent in towards him giving him a peck on his lips followed by a cheeky grin. “It’s time for a ‘makeover’ Alec” Alec’s eyes widened as Magnus jumped up sitting back atop of the shadowhunter only this time he was straddling him looking down a triumphant look on his face.  
“Magnus! Don’t you dare?” Alec warned wriggling about underneath him, surprised at how well Magnus’s plan had worked. Magnus just let out a slight laugh rubbing his stubbled chin as his sleepy eyes surveyed Alec’s face, a small glittery bag of makeup had appeared in front of Magnus on Alec’s chest. “Now what shall we do first…” He said in a thoughtful tone rummaging around in the bag.  
Alec let out a groan slumping under the warlock, Magnus always got his way no matter how stubborn Alec was Magnus always found a way to do things like this. “Magnus, I told you I’m fine like this!” Alec grumbled watching his boyfriend raise an eye pencil out of the bag, sparkly black one of Magnus’s favourites.  
The warlock uncapped the eye pencil inspecting it before leaning forwards towards Alec’s face “Come on Alec it will brighten you up!” He insisted the catlike grin still on his face, this was his little revenge and by the look on Alec’s face he knew it too. Magnus placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek his stubble brushing against his skin before he set to work applying the eyeliner.  
“H-hey watch what you are doing with that!” Alec complained earning him a slight shake of magnus’s head and a chuckle.  
“Sit still then!” Magnus called as Alec wiggled his head to the side away from the eye pencil, a wary look on his face. “You are the one who is going to take my eye out” Alec grumbled begrudgingly keeping his head still as the makeup was applied cringing every time the eye pencil appeared in his vision. After a few minutes of almost pained silence Magnus popped the cap back onto the pencil with a smile as he looked down at the now rather grumpy looking shadow hunter. “Okay, now that’s done ill add a little glitter and we will be done!” He continued in an upbeat tone earning yet another groan from Alec.  
“Come on! It’s going to take ages to get this off” He shifted about his eyes stinging a little from the eyeliner. “That’s the point dear” Magnus replied dropping another kiss onto his lips taking longer this time causing the back of Alec’s neck to flush red. After this Magnus pulled back and produced a small container of silvery glitter popping the cap off of it as he did so. “Okay shut your eyes!” Magnus demanded holding the tube of glitter up to Alec’s face.  
Alec slumped again and shut his eyes just needing to sit up already “You better not intend to pour all of that onto my face.” He muttered cringing at the thought of having to wash all that glitter away from his body, he had learnt from his time with Magnus that glitter was one of the hardest things to get off of you. He had decided he would rather face a horde of demons than have to wash the glitter that was, undoubtedly going to be poured on his head, off.  
Magnus chuckled “No, some of its going into your hair too!” He then proceeded to cover every inch of Alec’s face and hair with this silver pot of glitter making sure to rub the glitter right into the roots of his hair. Alec let out a sigh as he felt this, “You are a glittery torturer, you know that?” Alec commented as he felt Magnus cease his attack of glitter, he opened his eyes a little only to lock gazes with Magnus.  
The Warlock leant in closer to him a whispered “But I’m your glittery torturer” before catching Alec’s lips in a strong kiss lifting the weight of his legs from Alec’s hands, Alec let out a slight laugh his cheeks slightly red as he kissed Magnus back his lips moving to match Magnus’s. He could sulk later. Magnus’s hands had planted themselves on Alec’s cheeks covering them in glitter and smudging the makeup he had applied, he didn’t seem to care. The blue-eyed boys hands reached up and wrapped around Magnus’s back pulling him closer as the kiss was deepened, Magnus embraced this a chuckle escaping his own lips as their tongues swirled together through the mess off glitter and makeup they were both creating, it had been a while since they had kissed like this and Alec now remembered what they had been missing. Alec’s hands had slipped their way into Magnus’s tousled locks of hair playing with it a smile having formed on both of their lips throughout the kiss. After a few moments this passionate kiss ended and Magnus pulled back pulling Alec’s hands down his cat eyes trained on him as he traced the alliance rune on Alec’s arm and Alec traced Magnus’s alliance rune. The room fell into a calm silence. “I love you” Magnus spoke in a soft tone. “I love you too Magnus, more than anything”


End file.
